Update:October 20 2015
The v2.5 update of DomiNations is now available! Check out the Gathering Storm update! ---- Industrial Upgrades * Introducing a new Industrial Age General: MacArthur! * Biplane is now called Biplane Mk1 and has two additional upgrades * Zeppelin is now called Zeppelin Mk1 and has two additional upgrades * Heavy Tank is now called Heavy Tank Mk1 and has an additional upgrade * Additional Building Upgrades ** Bunker ** Air Defense ** Library ** Caltrops * New Tier of Library Techs: Internationalism, Negotiations, Air Defense, and Aviation! ---- Timed Goal Improvements * Goal difficulty now scales with your Age. * Goal durations have been increased to 1/2/3 days (up from .5/1/1.5 days) * Note: Currently existing time goals will get the new duration upon updating the game, but will still have the old amounts. New timed goals after the update will have the new amounts as well. ---- More Compatibility Support * iOS 9 support. ---- Balance Changes * Heavy Legion damage is now 75 (was 113) * Animal blessing duration increased from 5 minutes to 10 minutes * Animal blessing costs 3 metal and 2 diamonds (up from 3 metal and 1 diamond) * Gathering blessing costs 3 cider and 3 fur (up from 2 cider and 2 fur) * Training blessing rebalanced ** Factory troops now benefit from the Training blessing ** Duration increased from 20 minutes to 40 minutes ** Costs 6 cider and 2 diamonds (up from 6 cider and 1 diamond) ** Training time bonus decreased from 70% to 60% * Research costs for level 5 and 6 Library technologies rebalanced ** Banking, Citadels, and Standing Army now costs 800k/1.6m/2.4m food or gold (up from 600k/1.2m/1.8m) ** Leadership now costs 12k/24k/36k oil (up from 9k/18k/27k) ** Drilling and Savings now cost 1m/2m/3m food or gold (up from 700k/1.4m/2.1m) ** Nationalism and Heavy Weaponry now cost 15k/30k/45k oil (up from 10.5k/21k/31.5k) * Napoleon's attack speed increased to 1 for levels 16-20 (was 0.8) * Cavalry Raider training time increased from 85 seconds to 150 seconds for all levels Bug Fixes and Improvements * Vault interest is now calculated correctly * Vault resources now appear in the same order as the HUD * Fixed a bug causing food costs to incorrectly appear red * UI fixes to prevent windows from overlapping * Improved troop tray scrolling when there are many troops in the tray * Library research chapter descriptions display correctly * Betrayal damage reduction amount is now displayed correctly * Defending Generals now appear correctly on the Castle before being attacked * Fixed a bug that caused Generals to appear active on the Castle but not appear in the troop tray. * Greek nation power provides correct refund when building roads * Airstrip level 2 upgrade screen now shows the Zeppelin being unlocked * Industrial Age Town Center upgrade no longer shows a house in the new buildings list if the Starter Pack was already purchased * Buying the Starter Pack no longer increases the price of houses that haven’t been constructed yet * Resources stolen by enemy troops under the effect of Betrayal now correctly transfer to the attacking player * Fixed a bug where health bars weren’t appearing above air troops when damaged * Chat window now closes properly when opening the League window * Revolution tutorial starts after the Medieval Town Center upgrade has finished * Increased security implemented for multiplayer battles * Improved pathfinding for wall breakers * Fixed a bug causing crashes when players exit the game from the map edit screen * Fixed a bug causing crashes when tapping on info buttons * Fixed a bug causing crashes when selecting a nation * Fixed localization issues * Text polish on Army Retrain window * Fixed a bug causing problems when selecting Chinese nation in Iron Age * Prevented crash that could occur when replacing Generals * Switching languages now affects inbox messages correctly * Players switching from Korean Nation are refunded for extra tactics in training * Fixed an issue with the Revolution tutorial not triggering * Joining an Alliance and using Alliance chat now function faster * Fixed a bug causing Facebook friends to not appear in the Friends tab * Gates now rotate correctly when placed next to existing walls * Fixed a bug causing matchmaking to hang indefinitely * Improved unit AI * Profanity list updated * Improved low memory issues during download Thanks! For all the latest and greatest information, keep checking the forums and be sure to like DomiNations on "Facebook" and follow @PlayDomiNations on "Twitter"! ---- Category:Updates